When Our Hearts Met
by Marz.Mania
Summary: What happens when your own creator want to end you? A story of two individuals Swayam and Sharon, bonded in a sacred relation called marriage. There was the reason for it? But what? How will they tackle all the dangerous surroundings? Will they survive or will they will be blown off with the wind? It is a story of love, friendship, tragedy, and mystery.


Let me tell you if you find this story posted anywhere else except this site or then it is not me who posted it. I DO NOT post my stories anywhere else except these 2 sites and on india-forum this story has a different Hindi name which is "Jab Dil Miley season # 2".

**Chapter # 1**

Mr. Dev Shekhawat was settled on his seat and in front of him and opposite was Sharon sitting, writing something Mr. Dev was dictating her. She was looking at him with each sentence he does complete and then will nod at him, and then she wrote. She was writing fast and Mr. Dev was looking at her speed and smiled. She surely did have learned how to speed up with dictation and Mr. Dev himself taught her in his spare timings which were very rare.

When he was done with the dictation he rested his back on to the back of his big size seat and sighed. Sharon kept the pen on table and rested her back too to the back of seat and started reading whatever she has wrote till. Mr. Dev was nodding every now and then listening what she was reading.

"Good, Sharon. Honey, now you can just send it to the company alright?" He said smiling quiet lightly towards Sharon.

"Yes, boss. Can I go now? I mean Swayam is calling me from last half an hour." She looked at him waiting for his answer.

"Yes. Go. Sharon, I can't understand why he takes your help all the time when you work for me as for the matter of fact? He is nuts you know?" He said and giggled.

"Err, I don't boss but I think he doesn't need any PA besides he only asks for me whenever he needs someone urgently." Sharon said and bid him bye, turning on her heels.

"Wait, Sharon?" Mr. Dev stopped her and she instantly looked back to him.

"Yes?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"You are coming tonight at home for dinner. Got it? Besides you have to cook only too, beta!" He said and pouted.

"Sure. I will cook but you better make your will before tonight then!" She said and both of them laughed.

"Don't worry because I already have distributed my property between you and Swayam.

"You will never change. Never!" She said and walked out of the cabin shaking her head.

She passed a hearty smile to her friend, Kriya on her way towards Swayam cabin. Kriya wanted to do SOMETHING and so she got forcefully a small assignment in office. Hey, she forced herself and other to let her work because she can only disturbs other person work and can't work herself. Ever!

Sharon knocked at the cabin's door and adjusted her hair waiting for a second. She knocked again but no one answered. Sharon thought that Swayam might be very angry with her as she kept him waiting so that is why he is replying to her. She turned the knob and opened the door. When she entered in his cabin the shock made her instantly close the door so no one can peep inside the cabin. Her mouth was in O shape but a small smile was on her lips too. She looked all around and a small giggled came out of her mouth suddenly.

His cabin was a complete mess, files scattered, pens with open caps on her table. His laptop was sleeping on the floor. He coat was lying on the floor with some pieces of papers. Wait, but where was he. Sharon looked around and found him sleeping on the sofa. He looked so cute, damn! Sharon looked at him face and a small smile came on her lips which instantly turned into grin when she realized that his mouth was open and he was snoring lightly.

"Why does he work late in night, God? Look at his cabin!" Sharon said to herself.

She looked around at him again when she felt him getting a bit fidgety but he adjusted himself and took a shape of ball and smiled cutely in her sleep, when after few minutes his smile vanished he again parted his lips lightly and snored.

Sharon looked around, took her coat off and started adjusting his cabin again. She kept the files properly in the shelf. His coat got hung on the stand near his seat. Laptop placed on working table. Paper pieces got trashed and now room was clean. She then realized that he CALLED her here and he is sleeping? How can that be possible? It is so unlike Swayam Shekhawat. She pouted. She walked towards his working table, bent down and searched something in the drawers inside it. The drawers were not a mess so it means he didn't check anything here. He missed the right place. Again, so unlike Swayam Shekhawat!

"Whatever, Sharon. He always acts unpredictable so there is nothing new." She kept the file he must be searching for. She opened the air condition when she saw that he was feeling hot. She placed the remote control near him if for any reasons he starts feeling cold so that he can switch off. She walked out of the room and told some employees to not enter into his cabins nor disturb him at any cost, and if there is something important then they can contact her. She was still thinking about his parted lips and snoring face and giggled loudly.


End file.
